Iris and Serena in: The big date!
by MiraculousPomelo
Summary: Iris and Serena have been traveling through the Hoenn region and with Iris training for a gym battle and Serena trying her hand at Contests life couldn't be busier. That is until a certain stranger decides to ask someone on a date! Now it's up to our heroes to not only be the best but try to find out what in Mew is going on! NO SHIPPING!


"Pancham use stone edge!" shouted a young budding coordinator to her trusted panda Pokemon.

The small rock type smashed his small paws into the ground causing massive blue rocks to shoot from the ground of the field with a glowing blue aura.

Serena had recently arrived in the Hoenn region to give herself a fresh start.

Kalos had been a journey to remember but even if it meant leaving her crush she knew, in the end, Hoenn could give her experiences that would further help her reach her goal of being Kalos Queen in the future.

"Now Pancham let's use shadow ball!" Serena said knowing the routine all too well. They had been practicing for weeks for this first contest after all.

Pancham leaped onto the stones powering up a shadow ball, and with a successful flip launched the ghost type attack.

The orb collided with the pillars and shattered into smaller pebbles that sparkled like diamonds.

Pancham ran back to its trainer jumping in her arms panting slightly the blonde took notice and triumphantly yelled out "Finished!".

The smaller stadium of Petalburg city didn't allow for much of an audience but with the cheers she received, it made Serena feel like she was back on that stage in Kalos.

She saw herself winning everything any stage she was on seemed to only love her, she had become Top Coordinator & Kalos Queen in what felt like minutes! She squealed in happiness smiling brightly.

Suddenly she saw him her knight in shining armor riding on a rapidash extending his arm out. His smile warmed her she reached out wanting this more than anything.

The raven boy had a smile that shone and Serena swore the world just stopped.

"Serena won't you wake up?" he said.

She froze "W-what?".

His smile never faltered but his voice grew louder "Serena Wake Up!".

Her eyes sprung open and the ocean eyed girl found herself in the bunk beds of the Pokemon center her new friend from Unova shaking her awake. "Serena you overslept!" she yelled shaking the honey blonde's shoulders.

Serena shot up smacking her head against the top of the bunk bed with a loud thud. "OWWW IRIS!" she yelled rubbing her head.

The two had started traveling a week after she first arrived and Iris had become a good friend even if she had her moments.

Stretching the Kalosian quickly grabbed her clothes from her backpack and went into the bathroom to change and freshen up.

She and Braixen had gone on a shopping spree the second day of their Hoenn journey to a boutique, deciding that it was a fresh start in Hoenn.

Serena had decided to change her look up.

Her hair had grown out slightly now nearly at her shoulders and she had ditched her fedora for a black headband where she had attached her lucky ribbon from Ash.

Next came a white tank top resembling the black one she wore at the start of her journey and a black skirt finished off with her high socks and light blue sneakers.

Hastily combing her hair and brushing her teeth Serena met Iris in the lobby of the Pokemon center ready to head out to Petalburg city.

Iris frowned upon meeting her "Serena I know you like your beauty sleep but the Petalburg Gym leader is gonna be leaving in just a week for two whole months! If we don't get their soon I might never get my gym badge!"

Serena gave a nervous smile rubbing the back of her head "I'm really sorry Iris I was just having a really-erm good dream and I just overslept…" she finished off mumbling slightly a blush now encasing her face.

The purple haired dragon master in training raised an eyebrow before grinning madly.

Iris scooted over to Serena giggling almost like Bonnie "Serena were you dreaming about a certain little kid again?".

Serena went from pale to a mad blush in a few seconds resembling a tomato berry now. "I-I um No! I was just-" she stuttered out trying desperately to hide her face.

Iris smiled shrugging her shoulders "You see Serena this is why I won't ever be tied down to someone especially a little kid!".

The girls walked side by side now exiting the Pokemon center making their way down the road.

The Kalosian smirked "Iris I had my first kiss, so Maybe I'm less of a little kid than you!" she said. The Unovan girl froze sputtering before huffing slightly "Only a little kid would try and use that as an excuse".

Serena huffed as well but tried to keep a conversation anyway "So how did training with Gible go last night? You two were up pretty late".

It was true Serena had gone to bed at around midnight the night before after video calling Ash from the Pokemon center.

Due to the time difference, it was only around afternoon time in the Alola region and the dense trainer never really saw how tired she was.

Still, to her, it didn't really matter he seemed happy and much more relaxed than she had seen him. In Kalos, they had an amazing adventure, but that much stress on Ash took its toll.

Iris lit up at her question itching to tell someone about her success "It's going great! Following Rayquaza here was the right thing to do, now that we have a mega stone it's only a matter of training and time before Gible evolves!" she cheered her axew agreeing "Axew Ax!".

Serena smiled she had an energy that reminded her of Ash even if Iris would never admit it they were very similar.

"So Serena hows training going for your first contest, I know Axew and I are taking on the Gyms so we know what to expect but I've never even seen a contest," the mocha girl said taking a bite of a berry from her backpack.

Serena pushed trying to find the words "I well, I'm not sure myself after talking to Ash it seems like there are two rounds a showcase one and a battle one" she said tapping her chin "Except the battles are sorta different you try to show your Pokemon off and keep points" she trailed off not fully understanding it herself.

Iris gave a sympathetic smile "Well Serena I know that you can figure it out, after all, you have your first contest in two weeks that's plenty of time to practice!" Iris commented.

The two continued with their banter talking about everything from Meeting legendaries on their journeys with Ash to simple things like favorite colors and foods.

Serena pulled out her map of Hoenn searching for the route she and her new friend were on. "Alright if we camp out here tonight and keep this pace we should be there in two days tops!" she said rolling the map back up, dusk had nearly fallen meaning they had to set up camp although it never took long.

Serena used a small pink tent while Iris preferred to sleep in the trees with Axew.

Clapping her hand together Serena came up with a plan "We can eat the food we got from the Pokemon center and then get some training in with our Pokemon!" she exclaimed.

Iris perked up "That's a great idea I need all the experience I can get to be a dragon master!" she cheered quickly releasing her Pokemon.

The mocha girl had her Dragonite, Gible, Excadrill, Emolga and her partner Axew.

Serena released her Pokemon as well her Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon were still with her on the journey to Hoenn ready to help.

"Well, then we've got two hours of daylight left!" Iris said, "Let's train!".

"Gible let's try it again!" Iris said pumping her fist.

She had gotten the land shark Pokemon a few months ago after an insane fiasco involving it using dig, nearly falling off an enormous clock and a very angry officer Jenny.

But, soon after she caught the little guy and they spotted Rayquaza and had followed into the docks. After consulting with her teachers and friends from the Village of Dragons and beyond the chocolate girl decided that Hoenn, the home of the Pokemon in many legends, was her next ideal area to visit.

However, the Village Elder informed her that her Gible was special and that all of her work to evolve it would have outcomes that went far beyond her imagination.

Once Iris had arrived in Hoenn she went to train and search for the one thing that she had been aiming to be able to accomplish, Becoming a true dragon master.

Her journey with Ash had taught her (although she'd never say it to his face) that a good way to connect with Pokemon was through Gym Battles. So after registering for everything and being given massive lunch packs from Cilan, she set off.

Although the meeting with Serena had been interesting, to say the least.

Iris took in a deep breath stretching out, it was morning and she had just woken up from a good night's rest.

The wind blew through Petalburg Woods and wild Pokemon scurried around making nests and searching for food.

The purple haired girl had recently arrived just three days before and already loved Hoenn but it still felt a bit lonely.

Iris sighed looking to her partner Axew "Axew, Axew?" it questioned concerned for its trainer. Iris gave a sad smile but decided not to worry it giving the little dragon a pet on the head "It's nothing to worry about".

She began to get ready to climb down to the grass when suddenly-

"Braixen Wait!" and before she could say Axew a large fiery blast had been hurled to her barely missing her by a few inches.

Iris screamed dropping from the tree about to land on the forest grounds. She held onto Axew closely "Oh Arceus please let this not hurt too bad!" but as the ground approached and Iris shut her eyes bracing for the impact it never came.

Instead, she felt ribbons grasp her before a girl around her age with honey hair ran out of the bushes panting following her was a small panda Pokemon and fox Pokemon.

Serena reached her hand out offering it to Iris, "I'm so sorry! My Pokemon Braixen thought you were a Pokemon and I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she bowed slightly before helping Iris up.

Iris grinned "No problem it was a bit of a Kid move but I've been through worse" she joked. Serena gave a sigh of relief "I'm Serena from the Kalos region" she said "And these are Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham!" they Pokemon gave calls of excitement and Iris smiled.

"My names Iris and I'm from Unova and this is my partner Axew!" she said.

Now she and Serena were traveling the Hoenn region together, bonding and Iris saw them becoming very close.

But, it still dawned on her that her journey was still not seeing her ultimate goal When will I finally be a real dragon master? was sometimes all she could think about at night.

She wasn't patient enough for the wait despite her teasing and the facade she put on Iris knew she was a bit of a kid herself.

And, an impatient one.

How in Mew does Ash do it he's been through almost every region there is and still, has the motivation? She thought as she called out moves trying to further train her Pokemon for the next gym battle.

Through all of the jumbled thoughts, she had missed the fact that her Pokemon had exhausted themselves and were currently panting waiting for her commands.

The Unova trainer faced her partners picking up her voice for them to hear "Alright guys I saw a stream not that far back, let's all go cool off!".

Her Pokemon cheered ready to rest after the intense training, even her stubborn Dragonite gave a smile.

The water was a bit chilly due to the time of day, but that didn't bother Iris nor did it bother her Pokemon partners.

Gible and Axew we're currently having a race while excadrill simply sat relaxed. Emolga flew above them not wanting to make the mistake of electrocuting someone in the water.

Iris gave a cheeky smile "Now this is what I call relaxation!" she cheered enjoying the water.

However, something else was in the water waiting for the perfect moment

Im super happy to finally be writing again! I was on a trip for the month but now I'm back with this 2-3 Chapter story! There is going to be an OC but the entire thing isn't actually shipping this is a humor centered story and I'm trying for it to play out as a normal Pokemon episode. If this becomes popular the Serena and Iris thing could end up as a funny little series of sorts with stories about their adventures through Hoenn. If you have and questions or just want to say something about the story so far please leave a review I love reading them!

-Pomelo


End file.
